Lluvia de Ideas One-Shots
by FairyQueen72
Summary: Conjunto de diferentes ideas basadas en libros, animes y crossovers que deseo convertir en historias reales. Se permite crear tu propia historia con ellas, solo pide mi autorisación.
1. Chapter 1: El Resurgir de Uzushio

**Título:** El Resurgir de Uzushio.

**Emparejamientos:** Naruko x Gaara, Akihiko x Fu.

**Género:** Acción / Familia / Aventura / Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: Gracias a Petter Petigrew, Lord Voldemort ataca la casa de los Potter la noche deHalloween de 1981 en el momento que el matrimonio Potter se encuentra fuera de casa en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en Hogwarts. Sin una clara explicación,el mago oscuro es derrotado y Charlus James Potter el hijo menor del matrimonio Potter es equívocamente declarado el niño que vivió, haciendo que Jasmine Dorea Potter, la mayor de los trillisos así como Liam Adrian Potter el segundo hermano, sean ignorados a favor de su hermano menor.

Ambos hermanos son dejados en un orfanato por el matrimonio Potter por recomendación de Albus Dumbledore y unos días después de haber estado en ese lugar ambos niños de 1 año y 5 meses de edad, son adoptados por Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina los cuales estaban viajando por los países de Europa celebrando su luna de miel.

¡Inteligentes gemelos Uzumaki!, ¡Poderosos gemelos Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Harry potter no son mios, el anime/manga de Naruto y las películas y libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP**

Prólogo.

**NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP**

Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, dos poderosos shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato (aldea escondida entre las hojas), con la primera siendo la única sobreviviente de su clan y el segundo el líder de dicha aldea, deseaban ser padres, pero por culpa de un jutsu que dañó la matrís de Kushina no podían serlo, y al saberlo el matrimonio quedó devastado, pero Minato se negó a dejar a su amada pelirroja y le dijo a su esposa que si no podían ser padres por medios naturales podían adoptar.

Al principio Kushina no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero poco a poco Minato la fue convenciendo y al final ambos quedaron de acuerdo con lo propuesto por el rubio.

A lo largo y ancho de las Naciones Elementales, la bonita pareja había visitado varios orfanatos, pero no tuvieron suerte, así que decidieron posponer su búsqueda, hasta que regresaran de su viaje de luna de miel. Sin embargo, a mitad del viaje, a Kushina se le metió la idea de visitar los orfanatos que habían en los países europeos que estaban visitando.

Sin embargo, lo mismo que sucedía en las Naciones Elementales seguía ocurriendo... aunque todos los pequeños eran adorables, ningún niño les llamaba la atención lo suficiente para animarse adoptar a alguno de ellos, pero eso cambió cuando visitaron el orfanato de Santa Monica. Kushina se llenó de una alegría inexplicable en cuanto entró a dicho lugar, y después de que se les presentaran algunos niños, las miradas del matrimonio se posaron en dos pequeños pelirrojos, y al momento de ver a los bebés, la pareja supo que habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban.

Inmediatamente, los trámites de adopción entraron en proceso y con la ayuda de un poco de genjutsu, la documentación fue finalizada con rapidez.

En fin, era un matrimonio muy feliz y con dos nuevas adiciones a la familia, los que salían del orfanato y dos días después de Inglaterra.

Kushina, después de una detallada observación, se percató del parecido físico que había entre ella y los niños, y en cuanto llegaron a las Naciones Elementales, la pelirroja le pidió a Tsunade del sanin, conocida como la mejor kunoichi médico en Konoha, que realizara una prueba de ADN para saber si los pequeños eran descendientes del casi extinto Clan Uzumaki como ella o sólo era coincidencia el parecido. Tsunade, también curiosa por las semejanzas físicas, aceptó y realizó las pruebas correspondientes y cuatro días después obtuvieron los resultados, los cuales confirmaban las sospechas de Kushina.

Los dos niños eran Uzumaki de la rama principal, Kushina dedujo que alguno de sus ancestros era uno de los sobrevivientes del ataque al clan Uzumaki. El físico de ambos bebés era único de este clan, pues ambos tenían sus cabellos tan rojos como la sangre, piel blanca como el marfil y rasgos finos y delicados que eran característicos de los miembros del poderoso clan, la única diferencia entre los bebés era que la niña tenía ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y su niño tenía ojos tan azules como los zafiros. Los dos eran hermosos y sus padres adoptivos los amaban con todas sus fuerzas, y sus dos padrinos Tsunade y Jiraiya no se quedaban atrás.

La pequeña había sido nombrada Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze y el varonsito había sido nombrado Akihiko Uzumaki-Namikaze. Los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los gemelos fuera del matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze eran Senju Tsunade, la asistente de la rubia y sobrina de su difunto prometido Katou Shizune, Jiraiya, y Sarutobi Hiruzen el exSandaime Hokage. Esto se debía a razones de seguridad a causa de todos los enemigos que tenían los padres de los pequeños.

Todo iba bien para la pequeña familia hasta que la noche del 10 de octubre un misterioso shinobi haciéndose pasar por Madara Uchiha que portaba una máscara naranja de espiral para no ser reconocido, desató al Kyuubi no Yoko en Konoha, aprovechando que Kushina, se encontraba muy debilitada por culpa de una grave, pero no tan mortal enfermedad que estaba asotando Hi no Kuni. En un descuido, y después de que este desconocido Uchiha asesinara a los Anbu que custodiaban a la pelirroja cuando salió a tomar aire fresco fuera de casa junto con los niños, el pícaro Uchiha aprovechó a secuestrar a la Uzumaki, y alejándola de la aldea, y con la ventaja de que esta no podía defenderse bien, el shinobi enmascarado extrajo al Kyuubi no Yoko.

Después de extraer a la poderosa criatura, el cruel Uchiha por medio de un poderoso genjutsu obligó al Kyuubi no Kitsune a destruir la aldea.

Kushina le dijo a Minato que encerrara de nuevo al zorro en ella, pero eso era imposible, pues la mujer no resistiría el proceso de sellado y la bestia se volvería a liberar, así que sin más alternativa y con todo el dolor de su alma, el Yondaime Hokage usó a sus dos hijos para sellar al Kyuubi. El lado Yin del zorro fue sellado en Akihiko y el lado Yang fue sellado en Naruko. Sin embargo, antes de terminar el sellado, el Kyuubi en un intento de detener esto, intentó matar a los dos niños arremetiendo con sus garras, pero ambos padres actuaron rápidamente y usando sus cuerpos como escudo fueron atravesados por la garra del enorme zorro.

Ya usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Minato terminó de sellar al Kyuubi en sus dos hijos. Y en esa larga y fatídica noche, Minato y Kushina murieron con el pesar en sus corazones al dejar a sus dos bebés huérfanos.

**NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP**

Al enterarse de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya quisieron hacerse cargo de los gemelos, pero Hiruzen poniendo a Konoha sobre los deseos finales de Minato y Kushina, quienes le habían pedido que sus niños fueran criados por Tsunade y Jiraiya pues ellos eran los padrinos de los bebés, les dijo que los pequeños no habían sobrevivido al ataque del zorro.

Tsunade no queriendo creer lo dicho por su antiguo Sensei, se puso junto con Jiraiya a buscar por todos lados a los niños, pero el viejo Sandaime había anticipado esto y escondió muy bien a los pequeños y ambos Sannin fueron incapaces de encontrar a los bebés y con gran dolor y pesar, Tsunade dejó la aldea al no poder soportar estar viviendo en el lugar que le recordaba todas las pérdidas que había tenido en su vida. La Sannin comenzó a volverse adicta al juego y a la bebida al tratar de hacer un intento por olvidar sus penas. Por su parte, Jiraiya, se centró más en su red de espionaje y comenzó a escribir sus famosos libros naranja con el mismo propósito que el de su compañera sanin, para tratar de olvidar todo el dolor de esa horrible noche.

No obstante, desconocido para todos, temiendo lo peor para su familia y para él mismo, Minato realizó más de un sello esa noche. El astuto rubio creó dos sellos de almacenamiento especiales los cuales colocó en cada uno de sus hijos en los que estaban guardadas todas sus pertenencias. En el sello que le colocó a Naruko estaban sellados los pergaminos Uzumaki con las técnicas, los sellos creados por el poderoso clan, toda su fortuna monetaria y los títulos de propiedades pertenecientes a estos, y en Akihiko selló los pergaminos con las técnicas Namikaze, todo el dinero acumulado por el Yondaime y el compuesto Namikaze que fue igualmente sellado. Estos se manifestarían cuando sus hijos llegasen a la edad de 6 años, y en estos sellos también habían clones de sangre de ambos padres, los cuales tenían chacra suficiente para existir por 8 años gracias a Kushina. Estos ayudarían a los niños a salir de Konoha en dado caso que los últimos deseos del matrimonio no fueran cumplidos, y sus hijos fueran agredidos por los habitantes de la aldea como le sucedía a la mayoría de los jinchūrikis. De igual manera, los clones entrenarían a los pelirrojos para que dominaran a la perfección las técnicas familiares.

**NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP NARUTO X HP**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	2. Chapter 2: El Dragón de Hielo

**Título:** El Dragón de Hielo.

**Emparejamientos:** HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, y otros más.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura.

**Resumen.**

UA: Al terminar la gran titanomáquia, Percy vive feliz en el Campamento Mestizo pero esa felicidad se acaba cuando los dioses lo creen demasiado poderoso y es abandonado por todos a su suerte. Es entonces que Zeus decide ejecutarlo.

Al ver esto, desde lo lejos, Kami interviene y toma el alma de Percy y la envía a un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas , y renace como el capitán Hitsugaya de la décima división.

Durante la Guerra de Invierno contra Aisen, brechas dimensionales se abren en las cuales Huecos entran para no ser exterminados y son mandados a dos dimensiones y una de ellas es la dimensión de origen del Shinigami de hielo.

¿Cómo reaccionarán los dioses ante el príncipe de hielo de la Sociedad de Almas?

**Disclaimer:** El Manga/Anime de Bleach y el libro de Percy Jackson no son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 1: La Dolorosa Traición y la Caída de un Héroe.

En la sala del trono en el Olimpo, se encontraban reunidos todos los doce olímpicos junto con todos sus hijos del Campamento Mestizo, el sátiro Grover, Chiron y las cazadoras de artemisa.

Fueron convocados allí por ordenes de Zeus.

"Bueno, habló Zeus, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, les diré la razón por la cual convoqué esta reunión".

"Si, por favor hermano, respondió Hades con fastidio, algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tus estúpidos dramas", finalizó el Rey del inframundo con voz impaciente en lo último dicho por este.

Zeus fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor y haciendo como que nunca hubiera sido interrumpido, prosiguió con su explicación.

"Durante la dura guerra con Gea, la mayoría de nuestros hijos aumentaron sus poderes de forma imprecionante como se era lógico ante los seres de más poder contra los cuales estabamos tratando...

Pero nuevamente Zeus no logró terminar, para su completa molestia, pues fue interrumpido otra vez por Hades.

"Ya corta el royo hermano, y ve al grano", dijo Hades cada vez más impaciente.

"Bien... a eso iba antes de ser bruscamente cortado", respondió Zeus con la mandíbula tensa conteniendo su furia ante las interrupciones de Hades.

Alguno de los otros dioses como Hestia y Demeter suspiraron, pues ya eran típicas estas escenas y otros simplemente los ignoraban, mientras, el resto de la gente en la sala miraban nerviosos a los dos dioses poderosos, pues ninguno quería quedar en el fuego cruzado si ambos dioses decidían atacarse mutuamente.

Zeus fulminó con la mirada por última vez a su hermano y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

Hades solo rodó sus ojos y continuó escuchando con poco interés las habladurías de Zeus.

"Pero hubo uno que destacó entre todos ellos para nuestra gran consternación y preocupación, ¡Perseus Jackson!, tronó Zeus fijando su severa mirada en dicho semidiós que se encontraba bastante shokeado y nervioso por la repentina atención, pues en ese momento, casi al mismo tiempo que Zeus había terminado lo dicho, todas las miradas se habían posado sobre él, algunas con indiferencia, otras preocupadas y le sorprendió profundamente a Percy ver dicha expresión de preocupación aunque casi imperceptible en Clarisse y su tío Hades, dos de las personas que menos hubiese imaginado. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí, pues a diferencia de estos últimos, solo Lady Hestia, Apolo, Hermes, Nico y Thalia mostraban la misma preocupación por él, el resto solo tenía miradas frías para darle, Grover y Annabeth entre estos.

"Por esta razón, el día de hoy, se ha tomado la decisión de que Perseus Jackson debe ser ejecutado, pues se puede volver más poderoso en el futuro y ponerse en nuestra contra". Además el chico a mostrado claras faltas de respeto a muchos de nosotros en el pasado y por eso digo que debemos acabar con la amenaza antes de que se nos salga de las manos", sentenció Zeus con frialdad goteando de cada palabra dicha.

Para el horror y shock más grande de Percy, todos con excepciónde los siete antes mencionados (Hades, Clarisse, Hestia, Apolo, Hermes, Nico y Thalia), asintieron de acuerdo con lo propuesto para satisfacción de Zeus.

"¡Pero padre, Percy no sería capaz de hacer algo así!,exclamó Thalia muy enojada con rayos crepitando por su furia a su alrededor.

"Eso es verdad hermano, dijo Hades con furia, mi sobrino no haría algo como eso, lo creería de cualquiera, pero no de él" finalizó Hades muy enojado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nico miró a su padre con sorpresa pero de igual manera, muy orgulloso de él por defender a uno de sus mejores amigos,.

"Y tú Poseidón, ¿Qué no piensas defender a tu hijo?", dijo Hades volteando a su lado izquierdo para mirar a su hermano, pero para gran decepción de este último, su hermano solo desvió su mirada y ni siquiera le contestó para la más creciente ira del dios del Inframundo.

"¡Silencio!" tronó Zeus.

¡La decisión ya a sido tomada y esta votación se llevará acabo lo quieran o no!".

Los que estaban de lado de Percy miraban a Zeus con odio e impotencia al no poder hacer más por el pelinegro.

"Bueno... sin más interrupciones... comencemos con la votación. Todo el que esté a favor de la condena hacia Perseus, que levante la mano,".

Casi todos en la sala levantaron la mano, incluyendo a varios de los disque amigos de Percy, para su más grande tristeza.

"Bien... dijo Zeus no del todo satisfecho ya que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con lo votado.

Jummm, Bueno... Que levanten la mano los que no estén de acuerdo con la ejecución".

Hestia, Apolo, Hermes, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse y Hades, estos últimos sorprendiendo a todos, levantaron la mano. Pero era dolorosamente obvio quienes habían ganado la votación.

Con una mirada bastante complacida, Zeus dijo las palabras que sin saberlo él, condenarían al Olimpo y por afiliación, a todos ellos.

"Dada la cantidad de votos a favor de la ejecución, Perseus Jackson es condenado a muerte, y esta será por mi mano aquí mismo y en este momento".

Percy dejó de escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor desde el momento en que Zeus comenzó a pasar sentencia. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra, sentía como su corazón se partía en pedazos al ver que todos por los cuales había dado tanto lo traicionaban de esta forma, su único consuelo era saber que no todos lo habían abandonado y que esas pocas personas habían tratado de salvarlo, y él estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Solo volvió a la cruel realidad cuando vio que Zeus se puso de pie y lo apuntó con su Perno Maestro, y seguido de eso, puso una mirada desafiante al ver como el gran perno se aproximaba hacia él, no les daría la satisffacción de verlo débil en sus últimos momentos.

Los que trataron de ayudar a Percy no estaban mejor, Thalia apretaba los puños a sus costados tanto que sus nudillos se ponían blancos y lagrimas caían por su rostro una tras otra, Nico miraba con un odio infinito a Zeus y al resto de traidores, Clarisse estaba casi igual que Nico, y mordía su labio inferior para no ponerse a gritar por toda esta maldita injusticia, Hestia, Apolo y Hermes miraban con tristeza al joven semidiós con Hestia sollozando en silencio alado de estos dos, y por parte de Hades, veía con furia las acciones de su hermano y el resto de las personas aquí reunidas que no habían ayudado al semidiós, sabía que esto tarde o temprano tendría consecuencias terribles para todos ellos, pero sus palabras casi nunca eran escuchadas.

Finalmente todos vieron como el Perno Maestro de Zeus impactaba el cuerpo del pelinegro

provocando una gran explosión en ese lugar y dejando una gran nube de polvo, en cuanto esta se despejó, lo único que quedaba era un cráter humeante.

Ninguno de los dioses allí presentes se percató de la deidad que miraba todo lo ocurrido con reprobación pero a la vez con triunfo vengativo ya que había conseguido lo que quería, pues ella haría que estos estúpidos no vieran lo último de Percy Jackson, y con una sonrisa plasmada en sus hermosos labios, se retiró de aquel lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y con un pasajero inconsciente de las acciones de la deidad.

**Fin del One Shot.**


	3. Chapter 3: La Princesa del Mar

**Título:** La Princesa del Mar.

**Emparejamiento:** Pearl (Fem Percy) x Ace.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Amistad.

**Resumen.**

UA: Pearl Jackson (FEM Percy) es acusada injustamente de traición hacia el olimpo. Y cuando ella intenta defenderse no es escuchada. Al momento de ser desterrada del Olimpo, Kamy interviene y transporta a Pearl junto con el resto de su familia al mundo de One Piece.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Percy Jackson y One Piece son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON**

Capítulo 1: La princesa traicionada.

**ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON**

Pearl estaba confundida y molesta. Ella se encontraba delante de todos los dioses y ninguno de ellos la veía de manera agradable, del otro lado de la sala del trono, se encontraban todos los chicos del campamento Mestizo y también la miraban con furia y otros como los de la cabaña de Ares, con burla.

¿Qué está pasando?, pensaba la joven semidiosa- ¿por qué todos me miran de esa forma tan desagradable?

"¡Pearl Jackson!", tronó Zeus-.

Pearl, al escuchar el llamado que se le estaba haciendo, Centró su atención en el Rey de los dioses para saber porqué se le había convocado.

"Desde hace unos meses se comenzaron a realizar una serie de investigaciones para saber quienes entre nuestras filas nos habían traicionado en la batalla contra Cronos, y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que tú pequeña diosecilla estabas entre esos traidores pasando información al bando enemigo", Sentenció Zeus con furia y con toques de satisfacción en su voz.

"N... no... e... eso no es posible..."

"¡yo jamás los traicionaría!, ¡siempre he sido fiel al Olimpo y nunca se me abría ocurrido ponerme de lado de Cronos!", exclamó pearl desesperadamente.

"Son tus palabras contra las pruebas contundentes Jackson", terminó Zeus con frialdad y mirando a Pearl burlonamente.

"¡pero yo no lo hice!, ¡digo la verdad!"

Sin embargo, sus palabras cayeron en saco roto, puesto que nadie la escuchaba . Pearl sólo podía apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza usada y sus palmas de las manos tenían marcas de media luna por las uñas que se clavaban en su piel.

"Tus palabras, ya no tienen importancia Jackson. En este mismo momento, serás enjuiciada por tus crímenes ante todos nosotros", dijo Zeus con frialdad.

"Bien, comenzaremos la votación. Todo el que esté a favor de perdonar a Pearl Jackson por sus delitos contra el Olimpo que levante la mano".

Pero pasó un minuto y nadie levantó la mano para satisfacción de Zeus y horror de Pearl.

"Ahora, todo el que esté de acuerdo en condenar a Pearl Jackson por sus delitos realizados contra el Olimpo, que levante la mano".

Todos los dioses, sin Excepción,levantaron su mano.

"Bien, pues con todo ya dicho, Pearl Jackson, serás desterrada del Olimpo, y te daremos 12 horas para salir de nuestro territorio. Pasando ese tiempo, serás cazada y seguidamente ejecutada por mis hijos".

"¿Todos están de acuerdo con esta condena?", preguntó Zeus con seriedad.

Nuevamente, todos los olímpicos, sin excepción, asintieron conformes con la condena puesta a la Semidiosa.

"Entonces... sin más que decir, adiós Pearl Jackson. ¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras?" interrogó Zeus con voz burlona para umillar más a la semidiosa.

Pearl pasó su mirada por todos y cada uno de ellos con ojos fríos y furibundos, como la mirada que le daba a los monstruos que más odiaba y mirada que hizo que a todos les corriera un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda y con una voz carente de toda emoción dijo.

"Si el Olimpo llegara a ser atacado de nuevo, no esperen que yo venga en su ayuda. Así como todos ustedes me dieron la espalda después de todo lo que he hecho por salvarlos, yo se las daré. Los reniego a todos como mi familia y a ti Poseidón, ¡TE NIEGO COMO MI PADRE!, ¡PAUL A SIDO MÁS PADRE PARA MI QUE TÚ!"

"Espero nunca volverlos a ver por el resto de mi vida".

Y con esas frías palabras, Pearl se dio la vuelta para marcharse del Olimpo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la sala del trono, la ojiverde fue engullida por una intensa luz blanca.

**ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON X ONE PIECE X PERCY JACKSON**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	4. Tsunayoshi y el Poder de los Ancestros

**Título:** Tsunayoshi y el Poder de los Ancestros.

**Género:** Fantacía / Misterio / Humor / Drama.

**Historia:** Mundo Alternativo.

**Historia Crossover Entre Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y Hechizada.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Sawada Tsunayoshi, un niño torpe, malo en todo y un paria social tanto en su escuela como en casa. Cuando este lindo niño de tan solo 6 años de edad desaparece un día de la pequeña ciudad de Namimori, a nadie le importó, ni siquiera a su familia o así era hasta que todos los herederos de la poderosa Famiglia Vongola son asesinados y la que creían su única esperanza, no hereda las llamas del cielo y éstos, sin más alternativas, necesitan al heredero perdido urgentemente. Así, una búsqueda incesante comienza, y cuando al fin logran encontrar al joven Tsunayoshi ya no es ese tímido y torpe niño que ellos esperaban y para su más grande

sorpresa tenía una nueva familia amorosa y misteriosa que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

**Disclaimer:** el anime y el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, así como la serie Hechizada no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, todo crédito para ellos. Solo los personajes oc son míos.

**KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR!**

Por las calles de Namimori, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños que parecían desafiar la gravedad, corría lo más rápido que podía de sus crueles matones. Estos eran tres chiquillos con mala pinta y todos ellos eran más altos y corpulentos que el castaño. El niño de nombre Tsunayoshi corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las fronteras del bosque y entró en el, con la esperanza de escapar de esos horribles niños, pero como siempre ocurría, la mala suerte y la torpeza que caracterizaba al pobre castaño se hizo presente y tropesó con una piedra que se encontraba en su camino, y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie para continuar huyendo, sus tres persecutores se pusieron al día con él.

"Bueno bueno, Dame-Tsuna, parece que ya no tienes escapatoria, ¿verdad chicos?" El líder Mochida Kensuke se burló del oji-miel junto con su grupo de amigos, Katou Hideki y Hotaka Takeru.

Sin dejar de burlarse, dos de los chiquillos por orden de su líder, comenzaron a acercarse más al castaño y cuando los dos niños iban levantando sus puños para golpear a Tsuna, ambos puños fueron sujetados por un par de manos femeninas. Sorprendidos por esto, los tres agresores se voltearon, solo para toparse con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, piel blanca como la porcelana, y ojos tan azules como el cielo, que miraba a los tres niños con desaprobación por lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

"Pequeños. Dijo la bella rubia con voz severa. Eso no es correcto, deberían estar avergonzados por tan horrible comportamiento. Quiero que se disculpen en este instante con el niño".

Sin saber por qué, pero teniendo el presentimiento de que sería lo mejor obedecer a la ojiazul, los tres niños se inclinaron y se disculparon con el castaño al unísono , y después de disculparse, los tres niños salieron corriendo como si los fuera siguiendo el mismísimo Shinigami para diversión de la rubia y asombro del castaño.

Mientras Tsuna estaba distraído con la repentina huida de sus matones más viciosos, no se percató de que la rubia se acercó a él hasta que una delicada mano estaba extendida delante de él, lo cual lo sobresaltó. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio que la bella mujer lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa posada en su bello rostro.

"¿Pequeño, Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?" Preguntó ésta expectante.

Tsuna, con un creciente sonrrojo en sus lindas mejillas, asintió agradecido y tomó la mano que le ofrecía la rubia.

"M-muchas gracias". Dijo el castaño al estar ya de pie frente a la mujer.

"de nada pequeño. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"

Tsuna normalmente no le solía dar su nombre a ningún extraño, ni aunque dicho extraño lo estuviese ayudando, pero algo le decía que podía confiar completamente en esta mujer que ha sido tan amable con él, cosa que nunca había experimentado por parte de nadie.

"M-mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, p-pero usted me puede llamar Tsuna". Respondió de forma tímida el ojimiel.

"Es un gusto conocerte pequeño Tsuna, mi nombre es Gillian, y creo que debería acompañarte a casa cariño, ya es muy tarde para que andes solo a estas horas, tus padres deben estar realmente preocupados por ti". Sin embargo, Gillian quedó desconcertada por la reacción del pequeño niño, pues su rostro que antes mostraba timidez y alegría, al instante cambió a la inmensa tristeza.

"Dudo mucho que ellos estén preocupados por mí". Dijo Tsuna en un leve susurro que Gillian aduras penas logró escuchar.

"¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?"

"Porque a mis padres no les importo, ¡a nadie le importo!, t-todos dicen que no soy más que una molestia en sus vidas, m-mi madre me ignora todo el tiempo, mi padre se la pasa trabajando y casi nunca lo veo, y cuando él está en casa, se la pasa con mi madre y consintiendo a mi hermano menor Setsuna. P-prácticamente s-soy invisible para él. En la escuela es peor, mis compañeros me insultan, me golpean y los profesores no hacen nada para detenerlos, muchas veces me han dicho que debería desaparecer... que... Pero el castaño no pudo continuar, debido a los fuertes sollozos que sacudían todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Gillian no podía creer todo por lo que estaba pasando el pequeño y adorable niño que lloraba desconsoladamente frente a ella. Sin dudar ni un segundo, levantó al pequeño y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo. Poco le importó que su chaqueta se estuviese mojando con las lágrimas del niño.

Ella no podía permitir que tales actos de negligencia hacia este pobre niño continuaran, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto?" Se preguntaba así misma. De pronto, comenzó a formar un plan en su cabeza.

"Tsuna, ¿te gustaría que yo fuese tu nueva mamá?"

Tsuna en un principio, se quedó sorprendido por lo que le preguntó la hermosa señorita Gillian, y esperanzado le preguntó . "¿De verdad querría usted ser mi nueva mamá?"

"Por supuesto cariño". Le respondió sinceramente Gillian.

"Sí me gustaría que usted sea mi mamá". Le dijo Tsuna con una tierna sonrisa.

"Pues bien, todo está dicho mi pequeño Tsuna. Mañana haré todos los trámites necesarios para que tu seas legal e irrefutablemente mi lindo hijo". Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa astuta.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Tsuna saltó con emoción y felicidad. ¡Tenía una nueva mamá!, y aunque casi no comprendió todo lo que ella había dicho, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que esto era muy bueno para él, algo dentro suyo se lo decía.

**KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR!**

Gillian estaba en su habitación de hotel pensando meticulosamente lo que haría mañana, mientras que Tsuna dormía plácidamente en una de las dos camas que habían en la habitación, después de una deliciosa pero ligera cena y un refrescante baño, pues el pobre niño había quedado muy agotado luego de ese largo día.

Tan inmersa se encontraba la rubia en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la aparición de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo detrás de ella hasta que esta habló.

"Mmm, Gillian, querida". Dijo la mujer.

Gillian, ya acostumbrada a las repentinas apariciones de esta mujer y del resto de su familia, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la pelirroja.

"¿Mamá? La interrogó la ojiazul curiosa. No es por ser grosera pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías en los Estados Unidos visitando a Samanta".

"Así era querida, pero ya sabes que me aburro muy fácilmente, y aunque molestar a Darren es muy divertido, la diversión se va perdiendo rápidamente".

Gillian solo rodó los ojos ante las travesuras de su excéntrica madre, imaginando las bromas que ésta había desatado sobre su pobre cuñado.

Mientras la rubia se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos, Endora, como se llamaba la pelirroja, inspeccionaba la habitación de hotel en donde se había quedado su hija, pero de inmediato, su atención fue tomada por completo en una de las camas de la habitación, específicamente en el pequeño niño adorable que se encontraba dormido en esta.

"Gillian, si se puede saber, ¿quién es el pequeño que está durmiendo en una de las camas de tu habitación?"

Gillian fue sacada de sus profundos pensamientos ante la repentina pregunta de su madre.

"Ah, pues verás madre, el es Tsuna, mi futuro hijo adoptivo". Le respondió esta con calma.

"¿Hijo adoptivo querida?" Quiso confirmar Endora lo dicho por su hija menor enmarcando una delicada ceja.

"Sí, madre. Mañana iniciaré con los trámites de adopción". Dijo la ojiazul .

"¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué te llevó a tomar esta decisión Gillian?"

"El enterarme del horrible caso de negligencia infantil por el cual se encuentra este pequeño". Dijo la rubia seria al recordar todo lo que Tsuna le había dicho.

Endora frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su hija. Aunque ellos como hechiceros inmortales encontraran la vida mortal muy aburrida, razón por la cual solían interactuar muy poco con los mortales, casos como el maltrato familiar, abandono infantil y demás sucesos trágicos que ocurrían tristemente en el día a día en el reino mortal, no eran ajenos a ellos y cuando se topaban con estas horribles situaciones, trataban de ayudar en lo más que pudiesen sin que los desafortunados mortales se diesen cuenta de su intervención.

Al escuchar hablar nuevamente a su hija, Endora rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos para prestarle toda su atención.

"Tsunayoshi se encontraba cerca de las fronteras del bosque de esta ciudad siendo perseguido por tres niños más grandes que él, con estos teniendo toda la mala intención de querer golpear al pequeño. Afortunadamente me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, y pude detenerlos antes de que comenzaran a golpearlo.

Así, Gillian le fue contando a su madre todo lo que Tsuna le dijo y al terminar ésta, la pelirroja decidió quedarse en Namimori para ayudar a su querida hija y conocer a su adorable futuro nieto. Ambas mujeres estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando de todo lo que harían al día siguiente para conseguir la custodia completa de Tsunayoshi.

Definitivamente la vida del pequeño Tsuna estaba apunto de cambiar, y para mejor gracias a su nueva familia.

**KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR! HECHIZADA KHR!**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	5. Chapter 5: El Asenso de la Familia Black

**Título:** El Asenso de la Familia Black.

**Emparejamientos:** Indecisos.

**Género:** Familia / Fantacía / Aventura.

**Resumen.**

UA: James y Lily Potter tenían la firme creencia de que su hijo, Ralston Charlus Potter el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, necesitaba toda su atención ante el posible regreso de Lord Voldemort. No importaba si con aquello, Tuviesen que abandonar a sus dos hijos mayores con los Dursley, después de todo, volverían por ellos un año antes de su entrada a su primer año en Hogwarts. Lamentablemente para ellos, dos ancianos magos no estaban nada de acuerdo con sus planes.

¡Fem Harry!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo crédito es para su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

**HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP**

Prólogo.

**HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP**

En el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, exactamente en la oficina del director de tan famoso colegio mágico, tres personas hablaban mientras que la única mujer entre los presentes, cargaba a un pequeño niño de tan solo un año y cinco meses entre sus brazos.

La mujer tenía un hermoso y largo cabello ondulado color rojo oscuro y unos brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda. Aquella mujer era Lily Potter (de soltera Evans) y a su lado se encontraba su marido James Potter, un hombre alto de ojos color café oscuro detrás de un par de gafas de montura cuadrada y un alborotado cabello color negro azabache.

Ambos se hallaban sentados frente al mago más poderoso en el momento, Albus Dumbledore, quien los miraba bastante serio y con decepción reflejada en sus normalmente brillantes ojos azules, que por el momento, no mostraban ni un poco de esta a causa de lo que el matrimonio Potter le estaba relatando.

Quedándose la mujer pelirroja en silencio después de explicar todo lo que tenía que explicar, esperó junto con su marido la reacción de su antiguo director, el cual no emitía palabra alguna.

Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales el viejo mago meditó todo lo dicho por estos, habló aún serio.

"Entonces, lo que me están diciendo es que acaban de dejar a sus dos hijos mayores en el lumbral de la puerta de tu hermana Lily porque desean entrenar al pequeño Ralston Potter aquí por su futuro enfrentamiento con Voldemort y piensan que con la estadía de sus otros dos niños con ustedes, eso sería muy difícil de hacer". Resumió lo relatado.

"Justamente director. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, regresaremos por ellos un año antes de que comiencen a cursar su primer año en Hogwarts". Le dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar la duda que sentía provenir del director.

"Además. añadió James. igual lo hacemos para no ponerlos en riesgo en caso de que los mortífagos que quedaron libres nos quieran atacar y no podamos proteger a nuestros tres niños. También Ralston es más poderoso mágicamente que Adrian y Jasmine. Los Dursley no tendrán muchos problemas con ellos. Dudo mucho que el poder mágico que poseen los haga tener ataques de magia accidental a diferencia de Ralston que ya a demostrado tener más magia que sus dos hermanos mayores que son casi como squibs en ese aspecto".

"James, Lily. Comenzó Albus sin perder su seriedad. Entiendo sus preocupaciones ante el peligro que pueda asechar a su familia, sin embargo, opino que aunque sea, deberían mantener vijilados a sus otros dos niños y no distanciarse totalmente de ellos. Recuerda Lily, que tu hermana Petunia odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, y aquel hecho podría provocar que tus otros dos hijos no estén tan seguros bajo su cuidado".

Ante lo dicho por Dumbledore, la sonrisa de Lily flaqueó un poco, sin embargo, lo dicho por el anciano director no cambió la decisión de los Potter, y ni por más que Albus Dumbledore intentó e intentó razonar con ellos para que cambiaran de opinión, no lo logró.

Con pesar en su viejo corazón, solo pudo quedarse ahí viendo como el matrimonio Potter se iba de su oficina por medio de viaje flu.

En la soledad de su oficina, el anciano mago pensaba duramente que hacer para sacar a los niños de casa de los Dursley sin alertar a las salas mágicas que Lily había puesto en ese lugar, y que solo un pariente de los niños que no tuviese ninguna mala intención hacia ellos, podía cruzar, aunque al parecer, la mujer pelirroja había omitido a los Dursley de tal protección hacia los pequeños.

Llegando finalmente a un plan propio, no obstante algo arriesgado, Albus se dirigió a su chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos flu en esta diciendo con voz clara. "Mansión principal de la familia Black".

Dumbledore sabía que todavía era muy temprano por la mañana, apenas eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana, pero esperaba que él atendiese su llamada, pues era importante.

Metiendo su cabeza entre las brillantes llamas verdes, Albus vio frente a él justo a la persona a la que quería contactar.

"Dumbledore, debe ser muy importante lo que me tienes que decir si estas contactándote conmigo a estas horas de la mañana". Dijo el aristocrático hombre, poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco a la ubicación del director.

"En efecto, Arcturus, no sabes cuanto me alivia encontrarte despierto a estas horas. Tenemos que hablar". Dijo Dumbledore con voz grave.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿y sobre qué deseas hablarme?" Interrogó éste levantando una delgada ceja.

"Se trata de los dos nietos mayores de Dorea y el como sus padres los dejaron en casa de la hermana mayor de Lily".

"¡Cómo!, habla Albus, soy todo oídos". Dijo el patriarca de los Black totalmente serio y furioso al saber lo que el hijo de Dorea hizo con sus hijos.

"Bien". Y así el director Dumbledore le explicó todo lo que le habían contado los Potter minutos antes.

**HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP**

En una canasta para bebés, dos lindos bebitos dormían acurrucados el uno junto al otro en un intento de mantenerse calientes ante la helada noche. A un par de metros delante del lugar donde ambos hermanos dormían, un hombre de intensos ojos color gris, tes blanca y de cabello color negro elegantemente peinado, se apareció delante del Número 4 de Privet Drive, y a paso firme, se acercó a la canasta y lanzó dos hechizos, el primero para hacer que los niños no se estuviesen muriendo de frío y el segundo para hacer más ligera la canasta.

Con cuidado de no despertar a los bebitos,levantó la canasta y sin mirar atrás, se marchó del sitio, derrumbando por completo todos los planes de los Potter.

Era hora de cambiar el juego de poder en el mundo mágico. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo, tras ver como la mayoría de su familia caía en desgracia. Arcturus Black se aseguraría de que la más antigua y ancestral casa de los Black volviese a la sima nuevamente. El hombre le dio una mirada suave a los niños dormidos. Dichos niños forjarían el brillante futuro de la familia Black y él se encargaría personalmente de eso.

**HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP MAGIA HP**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Terror en Britannia!

**Título:** ¡Terror en Britannia!

**Género:** Horror / Terror / Humor / Romance.

**Historia de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Fic inspirado en la serie The Walking Dead. Cuando Melascula hacía el hechizo de Ley de Regreso a la Vida por Rencor, cometió en el proceso un grave error por culpa de Galand. No tomándole mucha importancia se marchó con su compañero sin imaginarse el desastre que desataron sobre Britannia...

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Melascula levitaba tranquilamente buscando pueblos que atacar para alimentarse de las almas de los seres humanos y recuperar energía. Galand caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella bebiendo de vez en cuando cerveza la cual habían conseguido de un pueblo pequeño que en la actualidad era no más que ruinas por su causa.

Ella también había bebido, pero no tanto como Galand que prácticamente se acabó toda la cerveza que tenía la taberna de ese pueblo y todavía continuaba bebiendo.

Frenando todo movimiento, la pelirrosa sonrió con malicia, y en ese momento decidió poner en marcha un hechizo que causaría muchos estragos en Britannia.

Concentrada en lo que hacía, no se dio cuenta que Galand venía tambaleándose tras ella, hasta que el mandamiento de la verdad colisionó con ella, interrumpiendo su hechizo.

Después de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a su compañero, quien solo levantó sus manos en signo de paz, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta terminar, sin darse cuenta que se saltó algunas partes de este y prosiguió con su viaje tranquilamente sin percatarse del desastre venidero que sin querer habían desatado.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

En las ruinas del pueblo que hace unos minutos habían atacado Melascula y Galand, comenzó a haber mucho movimiento debajo de los escombros.

De pronto, una mano ensangrentada salió de estos y seguidamente, muchas más le siguieron, junto con el sonido de arrastres y gemidos moribundos y bastante escalofriantes. Tal y como ocurría en este pueblo, en toda Britannia, específicamente en los cementerios y demás zonas donde hubiesen cadáveres, los muertos se iban levantando de sus tumbas buscando con ansias alimento siendo estos, todo ser vivo que encontrasen, excluyendo a las plantas, empezando a provocar el pánico en las personas que se encontraban con ellos siendo inmediatamente atacados y semidevorados por los cadáveres, uniéndose al morir, a las hordas de muertos vivientes que se iban formando en los diversos rincones del país. Y esto era solo el principio...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Fin del One Shot.


	7. El Pecado de la Traición

**Título:** El Pecado de la Traición.

**Emparejamientos:** Meliodas x Merlin.

**Género:** Drama / Amistad / Romance / Humor.

**Historia UA.**

**Fic de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Resumen.**

UA: ¿Qué pasaría si en el enfrentamiento de Meliodas contra Los Diez Mandamientos después de los sucesos ocurridos en el laberinto de trampas mortales, lo dicho por Estarossa hace dudar a los Pecados exceptuando a uno de ellos, y al resto de los que observaban el enfrentamiento la lealtad del Dragón de la Ira haciendo que todos lo abandonaran incluyendo a su amada Elizabeth?

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"¡No puedo creer que todos ustedes le estén haciendo esto al capitán, incluida tú Elizabeth! Siceó Merlin muy enojada mirando a todos los presentes, tardando más su fría mirada sobre la tercera princesa de Liones la cual se estremeció bajo la mirada de la hermosa maga. ¡Y después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, niña malagradecida!"

"¡Ya basta, Merlin deja a Elizabeth en paz!" Dijo Diane igual de molesta poniéndose entre Elizabeth y la poderosa maga.

"Merlin, no comprendes que Meliodas es en mayor parte culpable de la guerra santa, ¡por su culpa estamos librando esta maldita guerra contra el Clan Demonio!" Exclamó King furioso, con todos dándole la razón.

"¡Y ustedes no comprenden que sin el capitán de nuestro lado, nunca podremos ganar esta guerra!" Refutó Merlin ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"No necesitamos a Meliodas para ganar esta guerra. Dijo Escanor con soberbia. Conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar con esa insignificante raza".

"Te equivocas. Dijo Merlin seria. Todos se equivocan. Pero bien, si eso es lo que todos piensan, les deseo suerte en la guerra, mas no cuenten conmigo".

"¡QUÉ!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"Como escucharon". Dijo ésta.

Y así la poderosa maga Merlin desapareció del castillo de Liones bajo la protesta y reclamos de todos sus ex-compañeros.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Merlin Reapareció en el Sombrero de Jabalí. Sumida en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su capitán. Ahí pudo ver tendido sobre la cama, el cuerpo horriblemente herido del rubio, y al instante la maga cambió su semblante a uno lleno de tristeza al ver así al alegre ojiverde, y aún más al pensar como éste tomaría las horribles noticias de la traición de todos sus amigos y el de la mujer que amaba cuando finalmente despertara.

La ambarina caminó hacia una serie de viales, y fue levitando los que iba a necesitar para curar al rubio. Viendo más de cerca todo el daño en el cuerpo de Meliodas, Merlin frunció el ceño. Este sería un día bastante largo. Y con ello, se puso manos a la obra.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	8. Del Odio al Amor, Sólo Hay un Paso

**Título:** Del Odio al Amor, Sólo Hay un Paso.

**Emparejamiento:** Gloxinia x Fem King.

**Género:** Romance / Humor / Drama.

**Historia de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Mundo UA.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Ella era una hermosa joven humilde, dulce y amable con todos que disfrutaba de las cosas más sencillas de la vida, a la cual le desagradaban las personas como él. Él era un chico atractivo pero frívolo y cruel con las personas que no eran de su mismo nivel social al igual que ella. Pero cuando sus dos mundos choquen y el amor nasca entre ellos, ¿podrán hacer a un lado sus diferencias y tener un final feliz? o fracasarán en el intento y seguirán haciéndose la vida imposible el uno al otro.

¡Gloxinia x Fem King!

**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

La fresca brisa de la mañana entraba por la ventana de una sencilla pero linda habitación pintada de un suave color azul pastel.

Sobre la cama, yacía durmiendo a gusto una hermosa jovencita de 17 años de edad, aunque tenía la apariencia de una chica de 15 años.

Su dulces sueños fueron interrumpidos cuando la alarma de su despertador sonó avisándole que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Bostezando, se fue poniendo de pie y se encaminó lentamente al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha. Al salir, se arregló cuidando que no quedara ni un cabello fuera de lugar, pues ella era una persona a la que le gustaba mantener orden en todo, hasta en su apariencia.

Animándose al detectar el maravilloso aroma del desayuno, salió de su habitación y bajó feliz las escaleras de su casa.

Al llegar al pequeño comedor, vio que su padre y su hermana menor ya se encontraban sentados esperando el delicioso desayuno que su madre preparaba.

"¡Buenos días Kim!" La saludó su hermanita Elaine de 6 años de edad.

"Buenos días, hermanita". Le devolvió el saludo ésta, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la sonriénte rubia.

"Buenos días, hija". También la saludó su padre.

"Buenos días, papá" Dijo ésta dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre al igual que lo hizo con su hermanita.

Un par de minutos después de que Kim tomase asiento en la mesa del comedor, llegó su madre con un plato lleno de panqueques. Kim se levantó de la mesa, y ayudó a su madre a traer el resto del desayuno al comedor. Y en completa calma, todos desayunaban charlando de cosas triviales.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, Kim se despidió de sus padres, y se marchó a la escuela.

El día en la escuela transcurrió tranquilamente, sin nada nuevo sucediendo. Sus clases finalizaron, y luego de despedirse de sus amigos caminó hacia su casa para ayudar a su madre en la floristería que su familia poseía.

Al doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa, vio que en la entrada de la Floristería había estacionada una elegante limusina.

Encogiéndose de hombros, entró y al instante vio a su madre charlando animadamente con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello marrón y ojos color ámbar.

"Kim, hija. Ven aquí cariño. Le dijo su madre Elena al verla parada en la puerta. Quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga".

Extrañada, la castaña se acercó a las dos mujeres sonrientes.

"Rose, ella es mi hija mayor. Kim. Kim, esta es Rose Fairy una amiga de la secundaria".

"Es un gusto conocerla, señora Fairy". La saludó Kim educadamente.

"¡El gusto es mío, querida! ¡Eres tan bonita y educada!, Sabes, tengo un hijo de tu edad, ¡se llama Gloxinia!, él me está esperando en la limusina. ¡Ustedes dos harían una linda pareja!" Dijo la mujer jovialmente.

"Jeje, claro". Respondió Kim nerviosa ante la actitud demasiado alegre de la bella mujer y también por lo que ésta dijo.

Elena solo miraba la pequeña charla entre su hija y su amiga con una sonrisa. Yendo a un estante cercano, tomó unos hermosos girasoles, la flor favorita de su hija mayor.

"Aquí tienes, Rose". Dijo Elena llamando la atención de la mujer, entregándole el jarrón con los hermosos girasoles.

"¡Gracias Querida Elena! Dijo Rose tomando alegre el jarrón con las hermosas flores. Bueno, me voy. De seguro Gloxinia ya a de estar algo molesto de tanto esperar en la limusina. ¡Nos vemos Elena, estaremos en contacto!, ¡ fue un gusto verte nuevamente después de tantos años!"

"Claro, Rose. Cuídate mucho amiga". Se despidió Elena.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos, Kim querida". Dijo Rose empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la floristería.

"Por supuesto, señora Fairy. Permítame ayudarla con el jarrón y acompañarla hasta la puerta". Dijo Kim de manera cortés.

"Oh, gracias mi niña". Aceptó la ambarina.

Desde la puerta de la floristería, Kim vio como ésta entró a la limusina y por un momento, pudo ver al hijo de Rose cuando el chofer de la mujer abrió la puerta del auto.

Un leve sonrrojo se posó en sus mejillas. El chico era bastante lindo, aunque su expresión facial era muy antipática. Lástima, tal expresión arruinaba su lindo rostro.

Viendo como la limusina arrancaba y se alejaba hasta casi desaparecer a lo lejos, Kim entró de nuevo a la floristería para seguir ayudando a su madre.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Ese mismo día, mientras que Kim y su pequeña hermana colocaban los platos y cubiertos para cenar, su madre hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Rose.

En eso, Kim se acercó a su madre, cuando vio que esta le hacía señas.

"¿Mamá, qué pasa?" Le preguntó en voz baja la ojinaranja a Elena.

"Lo que pasa hija, es que Rose me está preguntando si podrías cuidar a su hija menor Gerheade mañana por la tarde".

"Claro, no hay problema". Respondió Kim.

Su madre asintió y le dijo su respuesta a la señora Rose.

"Ella dice que mañana el chofer de su familia pasará por ti para llevarte a la mansión". Habló nuevamente su madre mirándola.

"Está bien". Respondió Kim .

Con eso, la castaña continuó ayudando a su hermana a poner la mesa y minutos después su madre terminó de hablar con la señora Rose.

Al finalizar la cena, Kim se preparó para ir a la cama, y cuando ya estaba acostada apunto de dormirse, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gloxinia. Se sentía algo emocionada ante la oportunidad de tal vez conocer al hijo mayor de la señora Rose, después de todo, él era muy lindo...

Y con ese último pensamiento, la linda chica se quedó totalmente dormida.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	9. Chapter 9: La Rosa Esmeralda

**Título:** La Rosa Esmeralda.

**Emparejamientos:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Familia / Angustia / Humor / Drama.

**Historia Crossover:** Harry Potter y Blood Plus.

**Resumen.**

UA: Cuando Dumbledore dejó a la pequeña Elizabeth Potter en el lumbral de los Dursley, debió colocar mejores hechizos de protección para que la niña solo fuese encontrada por su tía Petunia, afortunada o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de que lado se vea, la pequeña Elizabeth fue encontrada por Diva, quien para sorpresa de sus caballeros, decide criar a la niña como su hija...

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y el anime y manga de Blood Plus, no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP**

"Bueno, dijo finalmente Dumbledore. Ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones".

"Ajá. Respondió Hagrid con voz ronca. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore".

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

"Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall". Dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

"Buena suerte, Elizabeth". Murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Elizabeth Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo sin una sola alma viendo por ella, y así hubiese continuado, si la atención de una bella joven que pasaba por ahí, no hubiese sido tomada al ver al semigigante y la motocicleta voladora desapareciendo en el oscuro cielo.

Curiosa, dicha joven Se dirigió al lugar de donde suponía, había despegado la motocicleta, y después de unos segundos de examinar sus alrededores, algo le llamó mucho más la atención.

En el lumbral de una de las casas había un bulto de mantas. Sin aguantar su curiosidad, la joven se acercó hasta llegar a donde el bulto de mantas se encontraba y al inclinarse para ver lo que había dentro, se quedó algo sorprendida.

"¿Una bebé?" Dijo ésta examinando a la infante. Descuidadamente, tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y vio la carta que ésta tenía entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Acomodando mejor a la bebé en uno de sus brazos, con la mano que tenía libre, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Estimados señor y señora Dursley. Me duele ser portador de malas noticias, pero es mi deber y mi más profundo pesar informarles que la noche del 31 de octubre, la pobre Lily y su marido James Potter, fueron asesinados por el terrible mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, dejando a la pequeña Elizabeth Potter huérfana.

Como sus últimos parientes vivos, les pido que por favor cuiden de su pequeña sobrina. Mensualmente se les pagarán quinientas libras para el cuidado de Elizabeth, y trecientas libras más, como pago por cuidarla.

Por ninguna circunstancia, Elizabeth debe abandonar Privet Drive, ya que algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort siguen libres, y deseosos de acabar con la pequeña Elizabeth por haber destruido a su señor. En base a esto, se han colocado una serie de salas mágicas que son activadas por la sangre, puesto que al morir, Lily dejó una protección de sangre en su hija, y esa protección se extiende hacia ti Petunia, como su hermana, es decir, siempre que la pequeña Elizabeth viva con ustedes, estarán bajo la protección de estas poderosas salas las cuales evitarán que cualquier mago se acerque a esta casa y sus alrededores.

Al cumplir la pequeña Elizabeth sus once años, se le enviará su carta de Hogwarts, para que inicie su aprendizaje mágico siendo así nuevamente integrada en el mundo mágico, donde he de informar, se le ve como una celebridad al haber derrotado a Voldemort. Tengo la esperanza de que se le dé a conocer el contenido de esta carta a Elizabeth, antes de que la niña cumpla sus 11 años.

Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide de ustedes Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

El contenido de la carta sorprendió a la joven. ¿Escuela de Magia y Hechicería?, ¿mundo mágico?, vaya vaya, eso suena muy interesante, pensó ésta con una sonrisa mirando de la bebé a la carta.

"Mmm, me pregunto si alguno de mis caballeros sabe algo de este llamado mundo mágico... Bueno, en caso de que no tengan idea, haré que investiguen". Dijo para si misma la chica.

En cuanto a ti..., eres linda, creo que te conservaré". Dijo la ojiazul con una risita mirando a Elizabeth, la cual se acurrucó más entre sus cálidos brazos aún dormida.

Perdiendo el interés en Privet Drive, y deseando ya tener respuestas a sus preguntas, así como llegó la joven, se marchó llevándose a la pequeña niña consigo, sin darse cuenta del tremendo giro que le estaba dando al destino de la pequeña Elizabeth y al de ella misma.

**HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP X BLOOD+ X HP**

**Fin de One Shot.**

**N-A:** Usé algunas partes del Libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal en este capítulo. Créditos a su autora original J.K. Rouling.

**Fin de N-A.**


	10. El Reino Más Allá de Britannia

**Título:** El Reino más Allá de Britannia.

**Emparejamiento:** Indeciso.

**Género:** Aventura / Humor / Sobrenatural / Romance.

**Crossover Entre Harry Potter y Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Resumen.**

UA: En todo lo largo y ancho del país de Britannia, corren rumores de que más allá de la frontera norte de este país, existe un gran reino gobernado por una hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas...

¡Fem Harry, ¡MOD Harry!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP X NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 1: Rumores.

**NANATSU X HP X NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

En el gran país de Britannia, el día era bastante desafortunado para las personas que habían quedado atrapadas en la repentina lluvia que en esos momentos caía con fuerza a intervalos de tiempo en las diferentes regiones del bello país.

Un viejo hombre, de no más de 50 años de edad, de corto cabello gris pimienta, ojos café oscuro y piel morena, caminaba lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas podían, rumbo a una peculiar taberna a un lado del camino que éste hombre tenía que pasar para llegar a su pueblo natal.

Aliviado de por fin poder refugiarse de la fría lluvia, el hombre entró al lugar algo lleno de caballeros y viajeros que como él, habían quedado atrapados bajo el mal clima.

"¡Hey, Dermot!" Escuchó el viejo viajero que uno de los hombres en la taberna lo llamaba.

Fijando su mirada en la dirección donde escuchó la voz, Dermot sonrió al ver que quien lo llamaba era uno de sus amigos y usual compañero de viaje Eurig, un hombre fornido, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello café oscuro salpicado de una que otra cana .

"¡Eurig!, cuanto tiempo, viejo amigo". Saludó Dermot al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el otro hombre.

"¡Lo mismo digo, hombre!" Dijo jovialmente el hombre de nombre Eurig el cual bebía una gran jarra de cerveza junto a dos hombres más. "¿Cómo te fue en tu largo viaje?"

"Muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba". Respondió éste con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo Eurig curioso.

Dermot asintió aún sonriendo. "No vas a creer me cuando te cuente todo lo que descubrí en este viaje, Eurig. Yo mismo todavía no logro asimilar del todo lo que vi en el".

Esto atrajo la atención de Eurig y de los otros hombres sentados cerca de la mesa del antes mencionado que se pusieron a escuchar la conversación discretamente.

"Has despertado mi curiosidad, Dermot. ¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido en tu viaje que te a causado tal estado de asombro?" Cuestionó inquisitivamente el ojinegro al viejo viajero.

"Pues verás Eurig, todo comenzó normal en el viaje, recorrí sin problema alguno la ruta que suelo tomar cuando viajo al norte del país y visité a unos cuantos amigos por el camino. Pero cuando pasaba por el último pueblo cercano a las fronteras del país, decidí quedarme un par de días más en este, a causa de unos extraños rumores que llamaron mi atención".

"Estos rumores decían, que más allá de las tierras de Britannia, existe un gran reino en el que todos sus habitantes, sean humanos o de otra raza, coexisten juntos viviendo en total armonía bajo el gobierno de una benevolente y hermosa dama de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellos tan negros como la noche más oscura, y ojos tan verdes y brillantes como las más finas esmeraldas".

A este punto, todos los que se hallaban e la taberna estaban en silencio, escuchando atentos al viejo hombre sin disimulo alguno.

"¡Ja!, la gente siempre inventando historias tan descabelladas". Dijo Eurig divertido, dándole un gran trago a su jarra de cerveza.

"Eso mismo pensaba yo, mi amigo, hasta que guiado por mi gran curiosidad emprendí nuevamente el camino, desviando mi viaje en dirección a este llamado gran reino más allá de Britannia. Anduve por más de una semana y media tratando de encontrar dicho lugar, pero no lograba encontrar ni rastro de este, y cuando estuve apunto de darme por vencido, lo vi, y era mejor de como los rumores decían". Relataba el hombre con una mirada encantada, como si estuviese reviviendo de nuevo esa maravillosa memoria.

"¿Hablas enserio?" Dijo Eurig escéptico mirando al ojimarrón.

"Por supuesto que sí, nunca mentiría, y mucho menos sobre algo como esto". Dijo serio Dermot.

Observando la seriedad con la que hablaba su mejor amigo, el ojinegro asintió meditativo.

"Si ya te cuesta trabajo creer lo primero, mucho menos creerás el resto. Lo que vi a la distancia, fue un muy largo y alto muro creado con una extraña piedra gris oscuro, y en la parte que logré dislumbrar noté que habían unas enormes puertas hechas de un material metálico que parecía hierro. Del lado derecho de la puerta habían dos hombres vestidos con elegantes armaduras y cada uno de estos hombres poseían alas, aunque de distinto color. El de la izquierda las tenía de un profundo color negro, y el joven hombre de la derecha las tenía de un brillante color blanco. Del otro lado de la puerta, el caso era el mismo, con los otros dos hombres apostados allí".

"Cuando me encontraba a un par de metros de la puerta de hierro y los cuatro hombres alados, estos últimos posaron sus frías miradas sobre mí, hecho que me hizo sentir algo nervioso por el bienestar de mi propia persona. Ellos me examinaron meticulosamente por unos segundos, me imagino que estaban verificando si yo era una amenaza para su hogar. Uno de los hombres con alas blancas me preguntó cual era la razón de mi llegada hasta el reino de Peverell, a lo que yo opté por responderle con sinceridad, pues sabía que mentir solo me metería en grandes problemas y era lo que menos deseaba. Después de explicarle la razón de mi llegada, ellos hablaron entre sí en bajos murmullos, y luego de unos minutos en los que parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, dos de ellos me escoltaron dentro del reino".

"Al momento de entrar a ese lugar, pude ver un extenso paisaje, al que solo podría describir como un majestuoso valle lleno de vida por donde mirase. Aves de todos los colores y tipos (algunos desconocidos para mí) volaban libremente por el bello cielo azul, altos árboles y demás variedad de vegetación colorida cubrían casi todo el lugar exceptuando unos amplios caminos completamente lisos y firmes creados de un extraño material color rojizo claro, un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas y azules se podía observar a la distancia y más allá, una serie de cascadas de las que se ramificaban diversos riachuelos que distribuían agua dulce en diversas direcciones de la zona emitían breves destellos a causa del reflejo del sol".

"El hombre de alas blancas que me escoltó dentro del reino me indicó que subiera a un elegante carruaje color azul que se había estacionado delante nuestro, a lo que sin muchas opciones accedí, notando por primera vez al ya estar dentro, que había otro joven alado de cabello color rojo oscuro, ojos violeta grisáseos, tes clara y rasgos andróginos que aparentaba tener unos 13 años de edad, dentro de este esperando y conduciendo el carruaje, iba una mujer de gran belleza. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco, brillantes ojos azules como el océano, y su tono de piel se veía tan blanca y delicada, casi parecía que esta brillaba dándole una apariencia sobrenatural a aquella mujer".

"Los guardias me dejaron con estas dos personas, sin embargo, me di cuenta en poco tiempo que el supuesto niño era el que estaba a cargo de mí, vigilando que no hiciese nada estúpido en el camino. Durante algunas horas, viajamos a través de un misterioso bosque en el que se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía mágica, y no se si fue mi imaginación, pero puedo jurar que en el transcurso de todo el trayecto por ese lugar, nos estuvieron observando, pero el joven pelirrojo y la chica no mostraron señales de notar nada, pues se mantuvieron tranquilos".

"Finalmente llegamos a la capital del reino la cual estaba repleta de actividad con humanos y seres de otras razas andando de un lado para otro ocupados en sus propios asuntos o solamente disfrutando el día con otras personas que a mi parecer eran sus familias y amigos. Las estructuras de las casas y los lugares comerciales se veían mucho mejor construidas que las de cualquier reino que hubiese visto".

"En poco tiempo, la joven conductora detuvo el carruaje frente a unas impresionantes verjas de un hermoso palacio de blancos muros de mármol blanco marfil y altas columnas de mármol negro obsidiana. Mis nervios se incrementaron cuando el joven alado me escoltó dentro de este palacio , quedándome totalmente asombrado al ver la magnificencia del lugar, puesto que jarrones con bellos diseños, cuadros retratando todo tipo de paisajes y escenas, esculturas de mármol , muebles creados con ricas maderas finas, y amplios tapetes de gran elegancia decoraban casi todo el interior del palacio, hasta donde pude alcanzar a ver".

Dermot pausó su relato cuando la joven camarera de la taberna le trajo un gran tarro de cerveza que Eurig había pedido para él. El viejo hombre agradeció por la bebida y tomó un poco para hidratar su seca garganta. Sin prestar atención a los demás oyentes presentes, se aclaró la garganta, y reanudó su historia.

"Caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos completamente vacíos (oh eso creo yo) y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos de pie delante de unas grandes puertas de madera pulida que en el centro tenía gravado un extraño símbolo. (N-A: el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte) El niño se giró en mi dirección y fijó su fría mirada sobre mí y me dijo esto con un tono de voz tan helado como el mismo hielo".

"Escucha humano, estamos apunto de entrar a la sala del trono donde nos espera su alteza real. Desde ahora quedas advertido, si intentas hacer algo que perjudique u ofenda gravemente a mi reina de alguna forma, te eliminaré de este mundo".

"Temiendo por mi vida, asentí sin dudar y tras unos tensos segundos que se me hicieron horas manteniendo el contacto visual con él, el chico asintió satisfecho y con paso firme, se encaminó hacia las puertas de madera y las abrió sin problemas".

"El lugar era bastante amplio, del lado izquierdo,, dos ventanales daban vista hacia la pintoresca imagen de la capital y el paisaje más allá de sus fronteras, del lado derecho fantásticas pinturas con imágenes de criaturas mágicas como sirenas, unicornios y demás criaturas mágicas decoraban el lugar y en el centro de la sala, estaba sentada de forma elegante viéndose majestuosa en su gran trono real, la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto. La descripción que me dieron de ella no le hacía justicia, créeme Eurig, si no estuviese casado con mi querida Christa, y fuese unos años más joven de lo que soy ahora, me habría enamorado profundamente de esa hermosa mujer". Dijo Dermot de forma soñadora al recordar a la poderosa monarca.

Eurig miró a su amigo atónito, él sabía cuanto amaba Dermot a su esposa Christa, y como para que él dijese algo así, la susodicha debía ser realmente una gran belleza.

"Ella me miró detenidamente". Decía Dermot inmerso en su relato. "Parecía como si estuviese viendo dentro de mi alma con su penetrante mirada. El niño pelirrojo se postró con calma frente a ella y yo muy nervioso, hice lo mismo, y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella, Zerachiel, ese era el nombre del niño, se posicionó a un lado del trono de su reina dejándome solo en medio de la sala del trono, frente a aquella mujer. En mis adentros me maldije a mi mismo por meterme sin pensar en esa mala situación, y solo podía pedir salir de ahí con vida".

él prosiguió relatando como inició respetuosamente una tranquila audiencia con la reina, en la que la joven mujer se presentó con el nombre de Liliane Peverell, ella le permitió quedarse en la capital durante solo dos días bajo estricta vigilancia. También se le advirtió que en su reino, a todos se les trataba con respeto e igualdad y que cualquier acto de discriminación o agresión física de su parte sobre alguno de los habitantes de su reino sería severamente castigado". Él estuvo de acuerdo con todo aquello, y describió felizmente su estadía en el reino de Peverell y las demás cosas que vio en el, así como a las personas con las que entabló una pequeña amistad. Tristemente esos dos días pasaron rápidamente para él, y pronto fue hora de regresar a Britannia, concluyendo así con su largo viaje .

"Vaya amigo, esa fue toda una historia. ¿Planeas volver a regresar algún día a ese lugar?" Preguntó Eurig.

"Pues, si la guerra con el clan demonio se intensifica, por supuesto que me marcharé de aquí y le pediré asilo para mi familia y para mí a la reina Liliane". Dijo él con decisión.

"Es comprensible, las cosas se están tornando bastante malas aquí, y cada vez son más frecuentes los ataques del clan demonio. Es normal que quieras mantener a tu familia a salvo amigo mío". Respondió el otro hombre terminando su cerveza.

La conversación entre los dos hombres pasó a otros temas haciendo que la gente en la taberna perdiera el interés.

"Que interesante". Dijo una hermosa mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos ambarinos.

"Lo es, ¿no es así Merlin?" Dijo un chico rubio limpiando distraídamente la barra de la taberna. "Ya había escuchado estos rumores antes, pero no pensé que fuesen ciertos".

"Esperemos que el clan demonio no intente llegar a este reino, ya que eso significaría que esta guerra se puede intensificar más de lo pensado, capitán". Dijo Merlin fijando su mirada en el chico ojiverde.

"Es verdad…" Fue lo único que respondió el rubio muy serio.

**NANATSU X HP X NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	11. El Heredero de los Legendarios Sannin

**Título:** Naruto: El Heredero de los Legendarios Sannin.

**Emparejamiento:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Aventura / Familia / Amistad / Acción.

**Resumen.**

UA: Después de una larga misión que duró cinco largos años, Los tres legendarios Sannins regresan a su amada aldea y para celebrar el éxito en sus misiones y el volver a casa, deciden ir a divertirse esa misma noche. De camino a un bar, se encuentran con un grupo de aldeanos golpeando a un pequeño niño pelirrojo muy conocido para ellos. Esto desata la furia de los tres, los cuales al más tarde conocer la negligencia que sufre el pequeño, toman la decisión de criar al pobre niño y hacer de él una leyenda.

¡Maestro de Fuinjutsu Naruto!, ¡Mokuton Naruto!, ¡Ninja Médico Naruto!

Naruto no es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, sus dos hermanos menores lo son. Kushina y Minato vivos.

**Disclaimer:** El Manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Prólogo.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Cinco Años Después del Ataque del Kyuubi.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Esa si que fue una muy larga misión. Decía un hombre de largo cabello blanco y peculiares marcas rojas en el rostro.

"Demasiado larga para mi gusto". Respondió una hermosa mujer rubia peinada con dos coletas, de ojos color miel y un curioso diamante tatuado en la frente, secundando a su compañero con voz hastiada.

"Mmm, bueno, no fue tan difícil la misión, aunque concuerdo con ustedes, fue demasiado larga. Es agradable volver a la aldea". Dijo un hombre de piel pálida, ojos ambarinos con la pupila rasgada semejantes a una serpiente y largo cabello negro escuchando los acuerdos de sus dos amigos. Éste también iba caminando junto a sus otros dos compañeros de camino a un bar después de haber hecho su informe de misión, para tomar un par de copas para celebrar el éxito de su misión y su finalmente tan esperado regreso a su amada aldea.

"¡Lo único bueno en esta misión fue que pude obtener mucho material para mis libros!" Dijo el de cabello blanco de nombre Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.

Los otros dos rodaron los ojos exasperados por el desagradable hábito del hombre. La rubia respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y calmar las ganas enormes que le dieron de golpear a su compañero y enviarlo hasta el otro extremo de Konoha.

"Um, me pregunto ¿qué está haciendo toda esa gente reunida?" Dijo Orochimaru con leve curiosidad al ver más adelante de ellos a un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas a un costado de la calle por la que tenían que pasar para llegar al bar al que se dirigían.

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré". Dijo Tsunade apresurando un poco el paso adelantándose a sus compañeros al escuchar lo que sonaban como golpes y gritos enojados provenientes de la multitud.

"¡Hey!, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" Cuestionó Tsunade seria mirando al grupo de aldeanos que se hacían a un lado para darle paso a la rubia.

"Tsunade-sama, solamente le damos su merecido al demonio". Respondió uno de ellos con suficiencia mirando con asco y desprecio algo entre el grupo.

Tsunade, y los otros dos Sannin que se habían puesto al día con la mujer, confundidos por lo dicho por el aldeano, comenzaron a tener un terrible presentimiento al dislumbrar entre la multitud, una pequeña figura cubierta de sangre tendida sobre el frío asfalto.

En menos de un parpadeo, siendo impulsada por sus instintos de médico, Tsunade se había movido entre la multitud hasta llegar alado del pequeño cuerpo inmóvil. Sin prestarle atención a los aldeanos quienes le decían que no se manchara las manos con la asquerosa sangre del mocoso demonio, la mujer empezó a examinar al pequeño niño quedándose horrorizada una vez que pudo identificar de que niño se trataba, al limpiar parte de la sangre que cubría su infantil rostro.

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, la furia y desesperación se empezaban a acumular en todo su ser. La incredulidad estaba marcada en todo su bello rostro. Su pequeño ahijado... su pequeño Naru-chan yacía delante de ella apenas con vida. A su mente venían recuerdos de ese mismo niño, todavía como un recién nacido sonriéndole con tierna inocencia... ese niño al cual había proclamado como su ahijado desde el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez y al cual juró amar y proteger siempre.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó al pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos bajo las protestas de los aldeanos y las miradas confusas y preocupadas de sus dos amigos, y fijó su colérica mirada en la multitud la cual dio un paso atrás al ver la asesina mirada de la Senju sobre ellos.

Con una calma que no sentía, Tsunade se encaminó hacia Jiraiya y Orochimaru, los cuales al ver bien al niño, quedaron impactados e igual de incrédulos y furiosos como su compañera Sannin la cual los pasó de largo con su preciosa carga en brazos.

"No tengo tiempo para tratar con ellos, se los dejo a ustedes, Naru-chan es mi prioridad en este momento". Dijo la rubia con una voz helada deteniéndose por unos segundos a unos pasos de sus compañeros.

"Muy bien, Tsunade-hime". Dijo Jiraiya serio saliendo de su estado de incredulidad. "Lo haremos, dalo por hecho".

Orochimaru también dio su acuerdo con un breve asentimiento de cabeza mirando fríamente a los civiles asustados a causa de las temibles miradas que les lanzaban sus dos compañeros y él mismo.

La rubia solo asintió continuando con su camino, ni siquiera detuvo el paso cuando escuchó los gritos agonizantes y las súplicas de los aldeanos a la distancia, estaba más enfocada en mantener estable a su pequeño Naru-chan hasta que llegara al compuesto Senju para darle el debido tratamiento médico, no obstante, en su encantador rostro se dibujó una sádica sonrisa al imaginar por unos segundos las razones de tales gritos de dolor y agonía.

¡Malditos aldeanos, bien merecido se lo tienen por herir así a mi Naru-chan! Pensaba la Senju de forma vengativa.

Frunciendo nuevamente el ceño la mujer comenzó a preguntarse con clara confusión el ¿por qué su ahijado no se encontraba en el compuesto Uzumaki-Namikaze bajo el cuidado de su familia siendo ya tan tarde?, y ¿por qué esos aldeanos lo estaban llamando demonio? En cuanto Naruto estuviese mejor buscaría las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, y más valía que estas fueran muy buenas o habría mucho que pagar...

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	12. El Regreso del Primer Rey de las Hadas

**Título:** The Return of the First Fairy King..

**Emparejamientos:** Gloxinia x Fem King.

**Género:** Humor / Romance / Aventura / Fantacía.

**Advertencia:** Gender Bender.

**Historia Crossover Entre HP and NNT.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Cuando Gloxinia Murió, pensó que disfrutaría de la paz que decían que brindaba el descanso eterno. Nunca pensó que regresaría al plano mortal, renaciendo en una familia humana y mucho menos, siendo el hermano mayor del supuesto salvador del mundo mágico por derrotar a un estúpido humano que se hacía llamar así mismo un señor oscuro, el cual patéticamente le temía a la muerte. Solo su suerte. Lo único bueno (Y divertido) en todo eso, es que tenía a Queen como su extraña Hada de la guarda intentando (y fracasando estrepitosamente) hacer que no traumatizara o asesinara a nadie en su nueva vida.

¡Un fic de Gloxinia es Harry!, Lily y James vivos y falso niño que vivió. Bueno pero manipulativo Dumbledore. ¡Fem King!

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Hace más de 5000 años, existieron cuatro orgullosos clanes mágicos que dominaban las antiguas tierras de Britannia, que en la actualidad lleva el nombre de Gran Bretaña. Humanos y seres mágicos vivían en conjunto, habitando esas bellas tierras, pero el poderoso Clan Demonio entró en una terrible guerra contra el Clan de la Diosa, el Clan de los Gigantes, El Clan de las Hadas y los seres humanos por la conquista de Britannia, la cual duró muchos años hasta que para el alivio de la facción contraria, pudieron sellar al Clan de los Demonios y traer la paz a Britannia, quedando muy debilitados al final de esa primera dura guerra.

Pero esa paz no duraría para siempre, pues esta dio fin 3000 años más adelante con el resurgir de los Diez Mandamientos, los guerreros de élite de ese terrible clan. Humanos, Hadas y gigantes ayudados por el Clan de la Diosa y un poderoso grupo conformado por diferentes razas llamado Los Siete Pecados Capitales, lucharon nuevamente hombro con hombro para derrotar a este clan. Finalmente, y después de mucho derramamiento de sangre de ambos bandos, el mal fue erradicado y la paz restaurada nuevamente a todo el país..

El tiempo fue pasando, reinados cayeron y otros se levantaron y la magia se fue debilitando más y mas, hasta el grado en que los usuarios humanos de la magia ya no eran tantos como antes, los una vez orgullosos clanes mágicos se volvieron una sombra de su antiguo ser y la historia de la pasada gran guerra santa fue olvidada junto con los libros que hablaban de ella.

Quién se imaginaría, que dos de esos seres del pasado volverían a rondar la tierra nuevamente.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

31 de Julio, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería 10:45 pm.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

En los pasillos que daban a la enfermería del colegio, se podían ver a varias personas reunidas por el nacimiento de los pequeños gemelos Potter. El padre de los infantes James Potter, el cual estaba siendo observado con diversión por todos los presentes, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras cada dos minutos se pasaba las manos por el cabello volviéndolo un desastre más grande de lo que ya era, al escuchar los gritos de dolor que profería su amada esposa Lily Potter durante el duro parto que estaba teniendo.

Finalmente la mujer dio a luz a sus dos niños, tras unos cuantos hechizos lanzados a su esposo por hacerla pasar por semejante dolor. Los dos hermosos bebés se encontraban dormidos en brazos de sus padres los cuales se encontraban muy felices siendo felicitados por todos sus amigos por las nuevas adiciones a la pequeña familia.

Desconocido para ellos e invisible para todos los magos, una hermosa joven con enormes alas de mariposa se hallaba cerca del grupo observando fijamente al único bebé pelirrojo del dúo con una mirada difícil de descifrar...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del One Shot.**


	13. Aventura en Tierras Lejanas

**Título:** Aventura en Tierras Lejanas.

**Emparejamientos:** Indecisos Aún.

**Género:** Aventura / Romance / Drama / Sobrenatural / Humor.

**Historia Crossover Entre Miraculous e Inuyasha.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Cuando Marinette ya no soporta más la presión bajo la que estaba gracias a las mentiras de Lila Rossi, el maltrato de sus compañeros y su trabajo protegiendo a París como Ladybug , le cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo con sus compañeros de clase a sus padres y estos, enojados por todo lo que estaba pasando su querida hija, toman cartas en el asunto enviando a la ojiazul a estudiar a Japón bajo el cuidado de la prima de Sabine, en donde vivirá nuevas aventuras y tal vez encuentre el verdadero amor.

**Disclaimer:** el programa de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a su creador Thomas Astruc. Tampoco soy dueña de el Manga y Anime de Inuyasha, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA**

Prólogo.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA**

El hermoso cielo azul se podía disfrutar acompañado del radiante sol y blancas y esponjosas nubes flotando en la bella ciudad de París. Las personas que vivían en ella, aprovechaban el buen clima de fin de semana para ir de día de campo con la familia, salir a pasear con los amigos o con sus parejas.

Sin embargo, tres personas en una pequeña casa de estilo chino no compartían la misma alegría. Una bonita chica de cabellos negros con reflejos azules lloraba algo triste en brazos de otra joven muy parecida a ella pero un poco más alta y con el cabello amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

La Primera Chica era la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng y la segunda chica se llamaba Bridgette Cheng, y era la prima mayor de Marinette de lado materno, por 3 años.

Ambas jóvenes eran observadas con tristeza y preocupación por un hombre de baja estatura, de ojos café oscuro, cabello gris, con bigote y una pequeña barba en punta y por una pequeña criatura roja semejante a una mariquita.

"Marinette". Dijo Tikki, la pequeña criatura roja llamando la atención de ambas chicas. "No estés triste, aunque no nos veremos por un año, estaremos en contacto".

"Tikki tiene razón". Dijo ahora el maestro Fu. "Todo estará bien, además, estoy seguro que la joven Bridgette aquí, hará un buen trabajo como la nueva Ladybug. Tú solo disfruta sin preocupaciones tu tiempo en Japón con tu familia. Eso te ayudará mucho a relajar tu cuerpo y mente al estar en un ambiente mejor y libre de tanta presión y preocupaciones".

"Sí querida prima, ya verás que París estará en buenas manos. Te lo prometo, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo como Ladybug y mantendré a todos a salvo, Marinette!" Dijo la joven china con una gran sonrisa dirigida con cariño a su pequeña primita.

"Muy bien, se que todo estará bien". Dijo Marinette con una dulce sonrisa mientras que con el dorso de su mano, limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro. "Entonces nos veremos dentro de un año,". Dijo ésta poniéndose de pie junto con todos los presentes exceptuando a la pequeña kwami la cual flotaba cerca de su momentánea ex-portadora.

Después de eso se dieron las últimas palabras de despedida y unos cuantos abrazos departe de los demás kwamis para Marinette, la cual se marchaba de París en menos de 3 horas.

Ambas chicas se fueron con la kwami de la creación rumbo a casa de la franco-china para disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo preparado con amor por la madre de la menor.

Las cosas transcurrieron muy bien en éste con toda la familia bromeando y charlando animádamente y en poco tiempo, toda la familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose con llorosas sonrisas de la ojiazul la cual tras unos minutos de no querer soltar a sus amados padres, finalmente y con un último beso de despedida para cada uno, abordó el vuelo que la llevaría sin esta saberlo, a vivir nuevas aventuras y a conocer fantásticos misterios que la harían crecer y a encontrar maravillosos amigos en el camino y posiblemente un nuevo amor.

**MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA MIRACULOUS Ladybug X INUYASHA**

**Fin del One Shot.**


End file.
